First Dance
by wilsonatics
Summary: Will and Sonny's first dance :) *I don't own Days or NBC or any of the characters*


"You know what I realized?" wondered a beaming Will as he stroked the small hairs that remained on Sonny's bare chest and looked up at his fiancée's gorgeous brown eyes.

"And what is that?" responded Sonny, gently brushing Will's shaggy blond hair. He met his gaze and leaned into a sweet Eskimo-esque kiss, rubbing noses ever so softly.

Will greeted the act of affection and smashed his lips on Sonny's. "We are getting married in a few weeks and we still haven't had our fist dance yet..."

Sonny, sporting a tiny confused grin on his face, let out a small hum, prompting him to scratch his head. "I guess you're right. Are you nervous about it?"

"I don't know. If I'm gonna be completely honest, I-I am. I mean, I know it's a dance but it's not just any dance to me. It symbolizes so much more than just a series of movements," confessed Will, as he sat upright on the bed Will and Sonny had just consummated their relationship on, much like all the other nights. "Every time I think about us in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to our song, in front of all of our family and friends, I get tingly inside, you know? I don't wanna trip and fall on you or vice versa. It has to go down without a hitch and with everything that has happened to us over the past years, the little things need to be perfected. Am I like rambling on and not making any sense?"

Sensing Will's insecurity, one that has been a serious obstacle for Will in the past, one that has held him back countless times before, copied Will's movement and sat up straight on the bed, face to face to his fiancée. "Just so we're clear, you are like a little monkey when you ramble and it's so cute." Right then, Will's saddened stare was quickly switched to a smile, a little giggle emerging from Will's mouth. "Another thing, you don't need to worry about anything, okay? Our first dance as a married couple will be nothing short of amazing. Actually..."

Sonny sprung out of bed, slipped into his favorite pair of sweat pants, a pair that he had received as a gift from his love, and stepped to the nearby iPod dock. An mp3 player, the famous Valentine's Day one, stood alone already hooked up to it. He bent over at eye level to the music box and scrolled down to a song that sounded very familiar to Will's ears, but it wasn't the one they had picked out together. As the music flowed through the atmosphere, he turned to Will who was just quietly sitting on the bed, already in the know of what was about to happen. Sonny, being the crazy goofball he is, slowly commenced moving along to the beat of the song, releasing a huge laugh from Will.

"Babe, that's not our song," informed Will to a playful Sonny.

"What are you talking about? Remember that one night? We could not stop dancing to this one. Yes, we were a little drunk but that's just a minor detail." Sonny extended his hand out to Will who reluctantly grabbed onto it. The dancing Kiriakis hauled his fiancée out of bed and wrapped his arms around Will's waist, forcing Will to let loose and rock to the sounds that filled the air.

After a few minutes had elapsed and the dancing had intensified, the song had shuffled over to the next one. Soft and melodious tunes breezed through the apartment, sounds that were oh so common to both of their ears. It was the song they had chosen for that memorable and extraordinary moment they would share on the dance floor the night they vowed to spend their lives together.

"May I have this dance?" proposed Sonny, bowing as a gentleman would.

"Why yes you may." Will met Sonny's hand and inched closer to Sonny's face.

Will and Sonny found their original positions as if they were in a hug and smoothly begun swaying to the sweet music. Sonny gripped tightly at Will's waist as Will, both his arms wrapped firmly around Sonny's neck. They each did not want to let go of the one man they have and always will love. They had suffered through so much since the start of their relationship but regardless all of the much unnecessary drama that had unfolded, they forever found their way back into one another's arms. Will tucked his head in between Sonny's shoulder and neck, sniffing in that odor that immediately weakened his knees. Sonny mirrored the movement and swiftly closed his eyes, savouring the instant.

This was officially their first dance as a couple. And if this was anything like the one they were going to share as a married couple, it will be absolutely glorious and out of this world.

As Will soaked everything in, every shade of doubt he once had in his mind, every insecurity about his first dance with Sonny had been shattered because he knew, at this very minute, in Sonny's tight and warm hold, that it was with him he wanted to dance all of his dances with, up until they can no longer dance anymore.


End file.
